Puppet Play
by roo17
Summary: Luffy's going to confess his feelings to someone tonight. Zoro thinks it's him. Shuraiya thinks it's him. But by the end of the day, they're both in for a surprise. ZoLu, ShuraiyaLu, AceLu


_Puppet Play_

_**Summary: Zoro thought Luffy would chose him, but Shuraiya was positive Luffy would chose him. But in the end, they're both in for a big surprise.  
**__**Pairings: ZoLu, ShuraiyaLu, AceLu**_

Today was the day Luffy said he was gonna ask the person he liked out for a visit to the carnival. And Zoro was sure Luffy was gonna choose him. Not only had Zoro been one of Luffy's first friends, but he had known him longer than that Shuraiya kid. Zoro glanced at the auburn-colored hair male who glanced right back before the two looked away. Zoro knew for a fact Luffy was gonna choose him, he could feel it. Giving a victorious smirk, Zoro crossed his arms and waited for the hyper teen to appear.

Shuraiya was sure Luffy was gonna choose him. Not only was he was much more fun than that green-haired guy across the room, but he also knew how Luffy's mind worked. Seeing as he had a younger sibling, Shuraiya easily figured out how Luffy worked and used that to his advantage. He would take care of Luffy no matter what, and knowing this, he grinned as he leaned against the wall, waiting for his future boyfriend to enter.

The tension in the room grew as Luffy was now twenty minutes late and still hadn't appeared. The two teens found themselves worrying, wondering if anything had happened to the hyper teen. Shuraiya glanced up from the ground over to Zoro. "You don't think he got in an accident… do you?" The concern could clearly be heard in the teen's voice and Zoro suddenly felt that maybe he would be chosen over himself. Zoro gave a shrug, also concerned.

"I dunno. He's usually late, but never by this much. It's usually ten minutes at the most." Zoro seemed to tap his foot as he grew more anxious for the teen to appear. What if he was attacked on the way over? Shuraiya grew fidgety as the watch on his wrist ticked the seconds by. What if he was hit by a car? They simultaneously reached for their cellphones to call Luffy up to make sure he was okay. But as they were dialing his number, Ace appeared, Luffy's older brother. As soon as he entered and looked up, both of the other teens were rushing towards him, concerned expressions on both their faces.

"Ace, is Luffy alright?" Zoro quickly asked.

"We've been waiting for him and he hasn't showed up yet," Shuraiya explained.

"He's fine, he just called and said he was on his way. He couldn't find his shirt so he would be late." Shuraiya and Zoro gave a sigh of relief and Ace took a step back.

"Are you two okay?" They both nodded, resuming to wait in their places.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for him and got a little concerned." Ace chuckled in agreement.

"I know how that is. He always manages to make me worry. I gotta grab something from the back room, I'll be right back." He gave a quick wave as he headed towards the back, leaving the two teens alone once again. Silence filled the room and Shuraiya had the urge to break it.

"I wonder who he'll choose." Zoro glanced at the teen who glance back, obviously worried. It suddenly dawned on Zoro that Shuraiya was also worthy of dating Luffy, seeing how concerned he had gotten. Zoro glanced at the ground, shrugging his shoulders. Just twenty minutes ago, both of them had been so confident.

"I dunno," was all Zoro replied with. The minutes ticked by and suddenly the door opened, revealing Luffy.

"Hey Zoro! Hey Shuraiya!" The teen only got a few seconds to grin before the two teens rushed him.

"What the hell, Luffy! We were worried about you!" Luffy blinked.

"We started wondering if something happened to you! You're over twenty minutes late!" Luffy gave a sheepish grin.

"My bad, I couldn't find my shirt." Shuraiya sweatdropped, resting his face in his hand.

"Can you just please call and let us know you're gonna be late next time?" Luffy simply laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ace appeared from the back room, catching Luffy's attention. "Oh, Ace! There you are!" Luffy ran past the two waiting teens, now anxious to know who Luffy was gonna ask out.

"So Luffy, who are you gonna ask?" Zoro asked, curious to find out. The suspense was killing them! Luffy hugged Ace's arm and looked up to him with glowing eyes, ignoring Zoro's question.

"Can we go now, Ace?" The older male chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

"Yep, let's go." But as the two brothers headed for the door, Shuraiya and Zoro each grabbed one of Luffy's wrists, pulling him from Ace and back to them.

"Wait, you said you were gonna ask the person you like out to the carnival."

"So who's it gonna be?" Luffy simply blinked again, obviously confused.

"But I already asked the person out." Zoro and Shuraiya were dumbfounded.

"W…What! You… When… WHO?" They asked in unison and Luffy gave a big grin.

"Ace!" The two were dumbfounded as they glanced up at the older sibling who was giving a victorious smirk.

"Sorry guys, but you're both in second place. Come on, Lu. We want to get there early before the lines get too long."

"Okay! Bye Zoro, bye Shuraiya! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And with that, the two brother's left the building hand in hand, leaving two surprised teens to themselves. Shuraiya cleared his throat, recovering first.

"Well, I have to say I didn't see that coming."

"No kidding. I always knew Luffy was spontaneous, but this came out of nowhere." Shuraiya just shrugged before walking out of the building.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Later." Zoro left too, both of them heading for their separate cars. But as they both got in, one thought struck their minds.

_"The carnival isn't even in town tonight!"_

**XxXxX  
****Indeed, so was the word carnival a codeword for something else? Or did Ace and Luffy simply have to drive to a different state to get to the carnival? Who knows! XD Hope you liked it? I'll be writing a ZoLu soon for a friend so you can keep an eye out for that. Plus, I'll be publishing something called 30 AceLu One-Shots. Oh, and I'm still taking requests! Don't forget!**

_~roo the ice elemental  
__~Ivy the Vin_

_And no, we have no idea why we named it puppet play. :P_


End file.
